poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 2/Transcript
This is the transcript of Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 2. (Mario is now at a red vase with his reflection in it. He hums as he straightens himself out) Mario: Hmm, not bad, says I. (Ash takes a look at Mario) Oh! Oh, yes. I almost forgot about you. So, your name is Ash, right? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, that's my name, Ash Ketchum. But, who are you? Mario: Well, my name is Mario. Ash Ketchum: Wow, it's nice to meet you, Mario. Mario: It's good to meet you, too, Ash. And I am here to help you. I think you and I had better have a little heart-to-heart talk. Ash Ketchum: Why? Mario: Well, you wanna be a real Pokémon trainer, don't you? Ash Ketchum: Uh-huh. Mario: Well, all right. Sit down, son. (Ash did what he's told, and Mario goes back to his seat) Mario: Now, you see, the Pokémon world is full of temptations. Ash Ketchum: Temptations? Mario: Yep. Temptations. They're the wrong things that seem right at the time, but, uh, even though the right things may seem wrong sometimes, and sometimes the wrong things (Chuckles) may be right at the wrong time, or vice versa. Okay, here's the thing. If you want to become a Pokémon trainer, the first thing you must do is catch some Pokémon. Just use your own Pokémon against them, and use Pokéballs to capture them. Oh, and don't forget, you'll have to weaken them before you can catch them. Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah, I'll remember that. Mario: Good. Now the next thing is, you must collect all eight gym badges from all Pokémon Gyms in each region. If you collect them all, you'll be advanced to the Pokémon League where you'll be facing the Elite Four and the Champion. Once you defeat them all, you'll become a true Pokémon Master. Oh, and you can also make friends with other Pokémon trainers during your travels. Ash Ketchum: I can? Mario: Of course. But remember, always learn what's right and wrong. So, do you understand? Ash Ketchum: Uh-uh. But I'm gonna do right. Mario: Attaboy, Ash. Now I'm gonna help you. (Shows a Pokédex) So, this is a Pokédex, right? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, it sure is. Mario: It tells you anything about Pokémon. Let's check it out. (Opens the Pokédex) Ash's Pokédex: While being trained, a Pokémon usually stays inside its Pokéball. Ash Ketchum: You see? Mario: Yep. Ash's Pokédex: However, there are many acceptations. Some Pokémon hate being confined. Mario: Oh, like your Pikachu, right? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I don't know why Pikachu doesn't like being inside a Pokéball. Mario: That's right, and he'll be your first Pokémon, right? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I know. Mario: I see. Now remember, Ash, whenever you need my help, you just whistle. Like this. (Whistles) Ash Ketchum: Like this? (Blows air) Mario: No, no, no. Try it again, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Like this? (Blows air again) Mario: No, son. Now listen. (Starts whistling) (Ash also tries to copy Mario's whistling until he whistles) Mario: That's it! Come on, now, let's sing it! (Give A Little Whistle plays) When you get in trouble and You don't know right from wrong Give a little whistle ''(Whistle) ''Give a little whistle ''(Whistle) ''When you meet temptation and The urge is very strong Give a little whistle (Ash blows air in his hat) Give a little whistle (No sound comes out of his hat) Not just a little squeak Pucker up and blow And if your whistle's weak, yell Ash Ketchum: Mario? Mario: Right! Take the straight and narrow path And if you start to slide Give a little whistle Give a little whistle And always let your conscience be your guide (The violin string breaks and whips Mario away. He plays his umbrella like a trombone. He looks in a pipe and falls backwards. He jumps on a saw and up to a clock. He turns the hand on the clock and knocks on the door. As he is walking, the door opens and various Pokémon follow him) Take the straight and narrow path And if you start to slide Give a little whistle (Yoo-hoo!) Give a little whistle (Woo-hoo!) And always let your conscience be your guide (Ash then sings the last lines of the song) Ash Ketchum: (Singing) And always let you conscience be your guide (While he is not looking, he steps on some cans and falls to the floor taking some of the art supplies with him. Professor Oak and Pikachu wake up to the noise, including Goldeen. Mario then hides) Professor Oak: Who's there? Ash Ketchum: (On the floor) It's me! Professor Oak: Ah, it's me. (Goes back to bed, but) Huh? Shh, Pikachu. There's somebody in here. (Pikachu hides in the pillow. Mario comes out of hiding and watches. Professor Oak lights up a candle and takes out his gun. Then he sneaks around the laboratory with Pikachu following him) Pikachu: Pikachu. Professor Oak: Shh! Careful now, Pikachu. He might spring out on us any time. (They continue sneaking around the room and look around, but they didn't notice Ash) Professor Oak: He's in here somewhere. Ash Ketchum: Here I am! (Touches Pikachu) Pikachu: PIKA!!! (Pikachu zaps Professor Oak along with Ash, and almost Mario. Then we see the same clocks going crazy, and we see Professor Oak who's on the floor, stunned with Pikachu inside his nightcap. They both see Ash, and Pikachu walks up to Ash) Pikachu: Pikachu. Professor Oak: Oh, Ash. How did you get down here? Ash Ketchum: I fell down. Professor Oak: Oh, you did. (Places Ash on the table) (Surprised) Ohh! You are talking! Ash Ketchum: Uh-huh. Professor Oak: No, no, no, no! Ash Ketchum: Yes, and I can move, too! Professor Oak: No, no, you can't! I am dreaming in my sleep! Oh, wake me up! Wake me up! (He grabs a jug of water and pours it over his head, then shakes his head and wipes his eyes) Professor Oak: Now we see who's dreaming. (Pikachu is shaking the water off himself) Professor Oak: Go on, Ash. Say something. Ash Ketchum: (Smiles) Gee, you're funny. Do it again. Professor Oak: Oh, you do talk! Ash Ketchum: Yes. Rosalina from the Comet Observatory came. Professor Oak: Rosalina? Ash Ketchum: Uh-huh, and I've got a conscience. Professor Oak: A conscience. (We see Mario pointing to himself) Ash Ketchum: And someday, I'm gonna be a real Pokémon Master. Professor Oak: A real Pokémon Master! It's my wish, it's come true! (He grabs Ash and shows him to Pikachu) Hey, Pikachu, look. Ash is alive he can talk! Now, Ash, say hello to Pikachu. Ash Ketchum: Hello, Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu. (We see Goldeen jumping out of her fish bowl in excitement) Professor Oak: Oh, Goldeen, I almost forogot. Look, it's Ash! (Shows Ash to Goldeen) Well, would you look at Goldeen. She's my little water baby. Isn't she cute? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, cute. Goldeen: Goldeen. (Swims up to Ash and kisses him, then Pikachu who wipes the kiss off his mouth) Professor Oak: (Laughs) I think this calls for a celebration! Music! (Turns on everything and all the video game characters began to play music and dance) Oh, you start one, Ash. (Ash turns on a shark toy. Ash and Professor Oak start to dance. Pikachu goes by a toy dragon who breathes fire, then a bird chorus music box. Cut to Mario who's with a dancing Gallade and Gardevoir) Mario: Oh, boy! A party! (Taps on Gallade) Mind if I cut in? (Starts dancing with Gardevoir) How about sitting out the next one, babe, huh? (Gets stuck between the two) Whoops! Hey! Whoa! Let me out! Let me out! (Cut to Professor Oak, who's playing an accordion, while Ash is dancing with Pikachu. He goes over to the fish bowl) Professor Oak: Come, Goldeen, join the party! Dance! (Spins the water inside the fishbowl and Goldeen is dancing in a whirlpool. Ash looks at the lighting candle) Ash Ketchum: Ooh, nice. (We now see Professor Oak who's gathering up various video game character toys to show Ash as he continues singing) Professor Oak: (Singing) Tra-la-la, Gathering toys... (Meanwhile we see Ash and Pikachu trying to pick at the fire) Professor Oak: (Singing) Tra-la-la, For my little boy... (Professor Oak is now carrying a pile of various video game character toys, including Pokémon. Ash now has fire on his finger) Ash Ketchum: Look, pretty! Professor Oak: (Dropping all the toys) Oh! Help! (Picks up Ash with his finger burning, tries to blow on it, and looks around frantically) Ohh, where's the bucket? Help! Water! (He accidentally steps on Pikachu's tail, and Pikachu cries out and shocks Professor Oak and Ash again) Professor Oak: '''OHH! WATER! '''Mario: (Carrying a bucket of water) Here it is! I got it! Here's water! Here's some water! (Trips on a pencil and dunks his face in the bucket) Professor Oak: Help! Where's water? (He heads to the fishbowl and dips Ash's finger in the water and it puts out the fire, making Goldeen's fishbowl completely black) Professor Oak: Whew. Boy, that was close. I think we'd better go to bed before something else happens. (Goldeen is now in the black fishbowl covering her mouth from the burning smoke and then rises to the surface and starts coughing) (Fade to black) (Fade to Mario getting in his bed) Mario: (Sighs, yawns) Well, Mario, you sure had a really busy night. (Pulls up the sheet and falls asleep) (We now see Professor Oak, who's now in bed with Ash and Pikachu, as he puts off the candle) Professor Oak: Now, close your eyes and go to sleep. Ash Ketchum: Why? Professor Oak: Oh, everybody has to sleep. Pikachu goes to sleep. And Goldeen. And besides, tomorrow you've got to go to the Pokémon Training Academy. Ash Ketchum: Why? Professor Oak: Oh, to learn how to catch Pokémon, use them, and be a good trainer. (Pikachu goes under the pillow) Ash Ketchum: Why? Professor Oak: Ahh...because. Ash Ketchum: Oh. (Fade to black) Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes